1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable fast-coupling with an automatic assembly indicator for connecting fluid lines.
2. Reference to Related Art
Fast-couplings are used, for example, in the motor vehicle industry in order to connect fluid lines to each other or to insertion parts molded or otherwise attached to fuel containers or fuel distributors. Typically, there is not only a simple and easy assembly as well as an absolutely sealed connection after the insertion part is secured in the coupling housing, but the coupling must also, when necessary, be easily detachable.
The present invention is based on a fast-coupling with an assembly indicator known from EP 0 547 489 A1. The indicator part shown there consists of a ring which can be positioned in front of the insertion opening the receiving housing and which supports itself on the latter""s facing wall, as well as of at least two retaining members facing each other and projecting into the receiving space. At the free ends of the retaining members a peripheral stop ring is formed which interacts with the retaining rib during introduction of the insertion part in such a way that the stop ring is pushed inwards by the retaining rib, at which time the support ring tears away from predetermined breaking points starting at the retaining members. The fact that the support ring now hangs loosely in front of the entrance of the housing serves as proof that the coupling parts are securely connected to each other. The disadvantages of this assembly indicator include the fact that the indicating part with its retaining members and stop ring is inserted with play into the receiving space, furthermore, for the purpose of tearing at the predetermined breaking points, a considerable amount of strength is required.
It is the task of the invention to construct the assembly indicator in such a way that the indicator part, after being introduced into the receiving space, is held securely and without movement and that the detachment of the indicator part is achieved easily and without special exertion of strength without compromising the secured state of the locking element upon the introduction of the insertion part.
Furthermore, the invention concerns itself with constructing the indicating part in such a way that it can be retrofitted without special preparations for the fast-coupling known from EP 0 605 801 C1. With this coupling, the retaining element mounted diagonally with respect to the housing axis is provided with retaining edges that are connected at their ends by means of V-shaped spring pins to pressure plates which extend all the way to the outside through appropriate openings in the housing wall and can be pressed in from the outside for the purpose of detaching the coupling.